User talk:Flywish
Hi, Flywish! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flywish page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on a user's talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, Wikia Corporation No death threats In NO way are you allowed to make death threats here! I know you were role-playing, but that is too much! Tone it down, dude! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) WANNA BE IN THE * Darkton wars GAME? ill make you a hero unit :D Chi Conion studios so you know i ACCIENTLY moved wishfly, i changed it back, i meant to move another artical (Which i just remembere di forgot to make! dumb me!) --Corai was here 01:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ok and check Phiner, Feel free to add friendships or something with your charetcers, but im NOT having him in contact with my charetcers before him, cause people want me to make "indepedant" articals. --Corai was here 02:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) can we please Kill Flywish? He can come back as a ghost and haunt the Treacherous Trio, like he said. Citcxirtcem 05:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hurt yes, kill no you can hurt him and put him in a body cast for a week or something but not kill, and yu cant use a kncickle cause stabbing is not allowed. --Corai was here 06:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) how about he just breaks his wing or something, but if he rips it off xorai would die, then Ban would come for flywish :D --Corai was here 06:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! PS: Wanna met in CP? --Corai was here 22:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Death of Flywish Okay, you don't seem too keen on Flywish dying, but I really want to show that the treacherous trio are a gang to be feared, and Flywish is now #1 on their hit list after what he said. But i have a great idea for this: Flywish comes back after dying. First, he'll come back as a ghost and haunt the Treacherous trio like he said. The Treacherous Trio will try to get rid of him, then fail, so they use galvanism (lightning) to restore him to life. While Flywish is dead, his army is now scared of Darktan, and try to defeat Xorai first and steal his base to get more prepared to destroy Darktan. THey attack Xorai many times, leaving Xorai badly injured, but they fail to take over his base. On the last time, Xorai is prepared and they get captured. After Flywish is restored, he saves them from Xorai, and breaks one of his wings, after Xorai tries to use "tornado" on him. He'll get help from the trio that killed him, because they don't like Xorai as well. What do you think? Citcxirtcem 03:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 2 things #Flywish comes back to life near the end. I started the story User:Mectrixctic/Murphy: Flywish dies... sort of. #Darktan is part of the Treacherous Trio and vice versa. There's no way he could do one without the other. He could focus on Xorai though... Citcxirtcem 04:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:That is a good idea Well, rather than Flywish's Ghost killing the three, he should just haunt them until they manage to restore him to life. Also when they agree to help him destroy Xorai, they kidnap his son, leaving a cliffhanger for the next story. The next story will probably end with Flywish realizing that Darktan's army is really to powerful and dangerous for him, and he might risk the safety of his family, so he decides to focus on Xorai, who is a buffoon. Citcxirtcem 04:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:They Can Destroy Xorai Well, they should go after Xorai first and steal his base to becme more powerful. Even though Flywish would want to destroy Darktan, his death and the kidnapping of his son probably made him realize that he might have bitten off more than he can chew. He should go after Xorai first, and then get more members, train his army, the Good Guys and the Str00del force in Xorai's base and then try to fight Darktan. Xorai can build another base. Citcxirtcem 04:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I dont lie the idea, maybe they could capture him and make him make there own base? --Corai was here : [:-). 04:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 2 things you need my permission to use xorai and he aint gonna be captured. --Corai was here : [:-). 05:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah In the sequel Citcxirtcem 05:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re:When does the Seuquel to Flywish Dies... sort of come out? Yeah, probably a week after Flywish Dies is finished, so sometime in early January. wings is for tails Tails6000 is NOT a tails parody that is for wings, one of my ideas for a sonic character, try to make a duplicate and BAM you know what happens next (not a threat just saying) Tails6000 22:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I KNOW I Wanted to make radclaw1 have a sister maybe i could make ehr for you? --Corai was here : [:-). 03:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) rADCLAW1 is my friend on CP! Hes so nice to me --Corai was here : [:-). 04:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) rADCLAW1 is my friend on CP! Hes so nice to me --Corai was here : [:-). 04:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) i need to know more about radclaw1's past to finish snowclaw1 --Corai was here : [:-). 04:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) i cant draw Sorry, i tried to draw Mabel ocne....you dont wanna know.....And last i used a computer drawign program i failed everyone, i failed at makign a line. Ill ask Mec if she can edit the color of the radclaw1 pic to make the penguin color pink. --Corai was here : [:-). 21:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Flywish Dies Do you mind writing part of the first chapter. You are the creator of Wishflyx (I think) Citcxirtcem 00:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Story I made this for you to see -------- Narrator: Well Ill be darned! Someone is making a artical 8Runs through random doors to bearu of fiction* Wrong bearu *runs to right place and starts narrating* Writer: Hes typing to fast! We needs mroe narrators! Narrator: START THE STORY! Writer: FIRE! *Entire bearu is on fire* Narrator: 0_0 Edittor: *Rollbacks* Narrator: Thats better, *starts narrating* ------ Corai(To Xorai): I wish you merry christmas i wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year! Xorai: AH! *gives present* Corai: *opens* Thanks! Bunny ears........Nice......*puts on and puts a faint smile on* Clone: *giggles* Xorai: Clone! Clone: *runs away* Xara: Your clones started a fire. Xorai: OH NO! *GETS HOSE* Corai: 0_0 Xorai: YOU CLONES! THATS AA CANNON! AAAH! *gets hit by red puffle shot from cannon* Corai: 0_0 Alright But before I do, can you tell me what color his feathers and wings are? Anyways, thanks. Citcxirtcem 04:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll give him a spiky Mohawk, and I think I'll draw the pictue without Xorai, although I ma do another one in the future. Citcxirtcem 05:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wishflyx http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/2/20/Wishflyx.png I didn't know what kind of wings you wanted, so I gave him the wings of a lepidopteran. I think they should be in color, but you wanted white. Anyways, I hope yo enjoy it. I'll make the picture with fire and Xorai later. Citcxirtcem 00:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Swiss Ninja can i have Explorer 767 as swiss's antibody???? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Somewhat anti-climatic He should try to battle with DTA, but they overpower him and capture him. However, Xorai comes into the Darktonian realm to destroy Darktan as well, and he meets Flywish's army. Flywish's army trick Xorai into releasing them, and then they get Xorai to trick the treacherous trio, by making him say that he was a foll and wants to work for Darktan, and Xorai takes back Flywish's son, and asks to re-join Flywish's army, but they beat him up. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 01:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) lolz at end --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) re:Good Idea Thanks, and judging by Corai's cmment above, I think he approves. I think he said I could use Xorai in stories anyways. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 01:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Bellina and Flywish I made it so that Flywish forgot that he knew that Bellina was evil. It would be to risky. However, the idea of someone trying to reform Bellina isn't a bad one. But that someone should be close to her. Out of all characters, the characters that would and could potentially try make her good would be Foamy, 3-D Demon, and Shadow the Penguin. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Actually Bellina's not going to become good. She's always going to try to rule Snowzerland, and want to see people suffer. Anyways, as of now, the only evil character I made who I'll let join Flywish's army is Director Xenny. And he won't "reform", he'll join just because he feels like it. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 05:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) re:Flywish and Xorai sitcom We have the Living Unki Show and The Corai Show, which can have that plot. Flywish can be in the shows, since he is close to Corai. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 06:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) CP Can you go on (right now) CP for new years? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 07:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) question do you want Jenni to ahve a crush on xenny or Zenny? I think ti should be Zenny but someone changed it to Xenny. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright And you can ask me to draw more pictures if you like. It's just with school starting again, I probably won't have a lot of time to work on them. If I'm unable, you can just ask TurtleShroom or some other awesome image provider. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Jenni It's illegal to have a character to be evil if they don't choose to, so do you want to put that she was evil from the beginning? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Jenni Image I just want to show you what she looks like with her back turned and wings expanded. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Rose in FLywish Dies Okay I have a good idea for this. I think Flywish should meet Rose after he dies. Only he can see her because she's that type of ghost. However, she tells him that he should stop trying to get his army fight Darktan, since she doesn't want her son to have the same fate they had. Flywish listens and moves to Xorai. However, he still wants his life and gets the Treacherous Trio to restore him, and agree to help him invade Xorai's base. However, they lose to Xorai on purpose and kidnap his son. In the unnamed sequel, Flywish gets his son back (you know how, XD) but the army agree that this will be their last retaliation on Darktan for their safety. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah if you make Mockhopper not his son (have Dockhopper adopt him). We really should refrain from giving the canon characters children... Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) PC3 http://jimmyscartoonworld.com/chat/ become a beta of PC3 there --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ... Add comments for my new song, Party in the USSR! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) And You Have Parodied SB, How? We are already planning to parody SpongeBob SquarePants - you can chip into the planning, but you are not the creator of the idea... hopefully I'm not being too hard on you, there. Research before declaring anything. If you have any ideas for the parody, you can reply back on my talk page and firstly think of the new name we'll choose. Firstly, it can't be something totally relating and stupid like... RubberRob RectangleWear. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I see... I was expecting more.. you should of seen the planning first. It's not up to high standards - for one, he wasn't supposed to be a crab, he was going to be a penguin. Next, the name is too similar. A full rewrite will do it. This was being planned since last year... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I am But feel free to add any NON OOC (like adding him to your army, makign him flywish friend, ect) trivia you want. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I said NON OOC IDEAS, thats ooc. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Do you want your character (Flywish) to join my character's (12yz12ab) army (12yz12ab's Army)? I will make the page soon. And to join you have to ask my character in RP. Template: 12yz12ab's Army--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Gladly! I made Xorai's in a few seconds, flywish army who is rather smaller will be easy! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Template Here, its your job to put it on the articals. Good luck! O DOOM! lol --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: SpongeBob Parody Sounds good. Now it needs just more expansion, I'll help, and the other parodies need help. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok Maddie X can break WishFlyx out. And precisely, you said on Flywish's article, that if Swiss Ninja dies, Flywish would win Maddie over. And they are the same age, so it will work out well. Here http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Flywish's_Army&action=edit Go crazy! :D --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thx I forgot about fixing the quotes, "cronies" lol. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Mectrixctic's, Flywish's, Xorai's, and WishflyX's armies Well, I think that Mec's army should be dug up fro it's grave and be used again It will be a rival to Xorai and Flywish's army, but an ally to Wishflyx. I'm guessing that WishflyX's army is made up of X-antibodies. Maybe other ones from DTA could join it? I might have MectriXctic join, since that article needs expansion ASAP, and it might be the one evil character turned good by Flywish (no, she'll be neutral throughout, but she might switch sides) Also, i think it would be cool if Jenni and Familiar were in a relationship. Xenny isn't really that type. They don't have to be BF and GF, yet, but maybe they could have small crushes on each other. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll ask for details later. BTW Darktan is evil and so is Darktan X. X-antibodies are NOT opposites of their counterparts. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes she si, and im workign on Xorai's army right now. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 03:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Mectrixctic's Army and Shadow Mectrixctic's army should be a made up of Flywish's army since she is the "big guy". The treacherous trio should remain somewhat seperate. Also Shadow isn't in hypnosis, he's willing serving Daarktan for 30 years since he's a penguin of his word. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thx! But he has no red eyes, but i put it so it shows why in trivia, thx! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Chuck von Injoface I just made Rick von Injoface a decendant of him, hope you don't mind! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) More about Chuck I think it would be a good idea of we didn't make him a goody two-shoe from the start and made him mean, like most other members.T Then later in his life he could become one but revert to his old ways and then get adopted by Flywish. I'm also thinking that we could make him a ninja... I guess he'll be a white puffle instead. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ok --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Well, I really have no idea to why I did it. But my main guess is probably that I was on a run that many creatures hated Willy, because I was small and insecure at the time. (When I mean small, I mean it through expression) I was upset Willy wasn't getting enough attention, so I suppose that's why I did it. Over and Out. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 13:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well.. To answer your last question, probably no. Willy is not the type to join armies conscientiously, and neither is his cousin. I've made the Penguin family a free-spirited one, and they like have freedom and not being told what to do most of the time. Willy is a good guy, albeit a selfish one at that, so he joined the Good Guys, due to any reason why. But if I change my mind, I'll get back to you on it. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 21:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You are awesome! You were a character in my dreams. Dream:You were this creator of a TV show i loved so much that i got all upset when the episode was over.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 22:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) WOW!!!!!!! Let me tell you, I had a dream that there was a TV show called onkey donkey and he was a friend of mine on CP. Also, I am 11 years old. I'm trained at making articles. So you never had a dream about your own character? Also, I once made a reference to WHAT?!? in real life. I'm glad you had that dream. That shows that Flywish will be a huge article one day. Something else, Iria123 used my character in her first article. So Flywish is already becoming pretty big. Well, I guess it's Corai and a few other friends who helped me live up to my potential. --Yours Cooly, Flywish Goof E. No problemo! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Featured Article Vote The voting is only availible at weekends. Please submit your candidate only at this time. I will delete your vote, please vote on Friday, Saturday on Sunday. I'm not doing this because I am mean, it's just the rules. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 21:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Mabel XVII Hey, can you expand Chuck's sister a bit? I asked Speeddasher, but I think you should help too. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay I don't think we should do it right now, but we should discuss things. I'm also thinking of making "Emilia von Injoface" the puffle Emily is named after, who is in Generation V. Also, instead of "Generation V" we should put "V and above" since it would allow us to put generation U, T, and others in that bunch. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox Hello Flywish! I don't believe we've really met before, but I want to ask you:Do you have the shout box? It would make RPing a 1000 times more easier. Just curious. But if you want to know, heres how: Go the SEE MORE thing by "My Talk', "Watchlist", and "Log Out". Open it Go to "Add Widgetz" Scroll through until you see Shout Box. Turn it on. Now you can talk with your friends! --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 04:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Um There already is a FG fanon (w:c:familyguyfanon) you didn't have to creat a new one. And I HIGHLY doubt that Corai watches FG, since it has swearing, innuendo, and other stuff. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) DoaWK fanon IDK, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. Club Penguin fanon works because CP is simple, isn't character-centered, and is ongoing and accessable to everyone. Diary of a Wimpy Kid has many complex characters, storylines, and is limited. I don't think a DoaWK fanon wiki would be popular and there's not much we can do in it. If you feel that I'm wrong, go ahead, and I'll try to edit there, but don't expect much. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: SpongeBob Parody Can't draw.. we'll ask TurtleShroom. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Chuck X There are way too many good X-creatures. Can you make him in Nightmare's/WishFlyX's army instead? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 07:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Da Awaaaaard! I was gonna wait until you get a depressiom, but not anymore --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 23:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) re:shoutbox Ya, I know. I don't really like the shoutbox. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Since you were gone When I said yes you can draw Artist(Hes the one drawing most of the time :0) ehres what he looks like, a Yellow Gruff, just make Gruff yellow, give it a slightly evil look and make the head thing black, bam, got a Artist von Yishran III, Brother of Surray von Yishran II and Gruff I. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 15:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Planet Fanon Have you heard of it? Its dieing right now and we want more people to come and edit. Theres plenty of space too. Sorry if I'm sounding like some sort of weirdo, but I want you to join. Sorry if I bothered you. --E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 00:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Now you can try becoming a rollback. You have enough edits...and i tested out the rollback button on my user page.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 02:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You make Vids? You make CP Videos? Thats AWSOME! I myself have made vids as the kids are calling them, but my co host who records quit club penguin and my second co host is banned forever. :/ Lets start a SUPER FUNNY CP VID thing on youtube! --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 05:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice dieas! I was thinkign were both hosts, no co hosts, but okay. I got ideas for humor vids Adventure to the Mine Sir Fly (you) and Goofball Fishy (Me) go to find out who made the Mine shack, your a kngith and im a weirdo ha ha. Dance Off Flywish and Fishy go to see whos the bets dancer of all, in the end a guest PWNs them epiccly at dancing. Mwa mwa Torture? Fishy is transformed into a baybee and Flywish has to both restore him, without torturing him. Like em? And one "Dramatic-Action" One day a teenager, the next a superhero Doctor Destroy (me) trys to destroy club penguin, the Hero (you) msut fight him and save the world. Club Penguin goes BOOM. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 05:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 05:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) OMG You have 2012 edits! HELP ME WE ALL ARE GOING TO DISSAPEER *runs*--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) LOLZ --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 23:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Lucky, eh? I have been lucky too. I met you! Then box creator! then vicyrous! Then the Orange puffle came otu THE DAY I WAS GONNA PLAY WITH MY PUFFLES NONSTOP! w00t! --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 21:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Voting Change You can change your votes on the FAOTW. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 23:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know Label doesn't get in permanant relationships. The date won't last for more than a month should it happen. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Good idea, Flywish, Label and Gruff should date. Rocket Slug That's wings, you turkey! P.S.: I've heard of you, but I don't know you very well. Wanna meet on Club Penguin (unless you don't play.)? :D Akbaboy | :D 01:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) woot --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 02:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Flywish's Love... So... Flywish likes Cadence and Willie Xatt, huh? I know Xatt is kinda, but it would be defo-weird if Flywish liked two characters. Tell you what, take off Flywish's interest in Cadence because she's already going out with Dancing Penguin. Or do whatever you want as long as Flywish is not weird and likes two characters... shivers! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Flywish is in love with Cadence and he even knows the Moonwalk. I think Cadence's Trivia is out of date. Should of changed that when you changed your character's Gallery. I removed it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Chuck X Well, you can just put another X-antibody in there and make Chuck X a "sweet' villain who works for Nightmare because Nightmare created him. And Chuck being the most violent in his family would work well. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy pi day! 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841979--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bad Idea Just because someone is pink doesn't mean that they're a girl. Ninjin is just being sexist. Plus, Trickster is yellow, so it would be good for a "reverse parody' Thirdly Mandy is orange and it would be better for diversity. It's not too late, he still can be pink. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Just because someone is pink doesn't mean that they're a girl. Ninjin is just being sexist. Kirby is a good example of this. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 19:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Kirby is a boy? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes. He is a boy. I thought he was a girl just because he was pink when I first heard of Kirby. Later, I learned that he is a boy. Akbaboy | :D 00:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) More Robert Stuff Go to this forum http://s1.zetaboards.com/CP_Fanon_Wiki_Forum/topic/3044894/1/#new Also, I'm thinking of the other parodies. I think Larry will be the X-antibody if Decapod (DeXapod), and will be MUCH bigger, stronger, and not as evil. I just thought that Mrs. Puff's parody can be a ghost. And she's trying to give Robert driving lessons for a puffle car or whatever, but he keeps on failing and when she gets scared she'll release ectoplasm causing her to bloat up. IDK, this is just an idea. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) More Robert stuff First of all, Robert is not adopted. He's a free puffle. Also we do need a MM & BB parody, although we can just use a superhero pair her and make them like that. As for Gary it'll be weird for a puffle to own a pet puffle, but he could be some other kind of animal, like a sea urchin. If Trickster is a prankster, he'll have to be a BAD prankster because he's so friggin stupid. Also, I made an article on Chuck's twis sister. You can view it here. Expand that. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Encase you didint get the message. Encase you didint read the message on Flywish's Army's talk page my Hun Elites along with my entire huge HunEmpire army have declared war on you.So I guess its time then! The big war between my characters force's and your characters forces! It should make a good event! Aslong as you want to go along with it I guess lol. A Few Things Ok well now that our war is started theres a few problems.For one "The Great Ben Hun attack" sounds kinda stupid and makes me look like im the evil guy attacking while your the defending good guys.Secondly Flywish Island is to small for a good war we need to move the location.-Tollbooth Kitteh Will accept Cheezeburgers as payment 03:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature Usage It's preferred if you use your user signature with the four tildes (~~~~) - hopefully you know how to do that. Using a template is not the right technique. If it doesn't fit into the space, you should keep trying - if that doesn't work, make sure you have the custom signature option ticked. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay I don't play that game, but if I do, I'll go check the fanon wiki. Ps. I mad the parody of Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy. See Snowman Dame & Lichen Lad. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You're new wiki WOOHOO! OH YEAH! I LOVE ROBLOX!--12yz12ab Talk to me 11:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Article of the Week I think this is what we should do; I like changing the Featured Article of the Week, so you: * change the article on the voting page and on the FAOTW homepage. And I will do this: * change the article on the Main Page and add the template onto the featured article. Agree? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Never told you this, but since February I was planning to archive the vote pages every 15 votes - so when the 15th vote is done. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks It's no problem Flywish. --Speeddasher re:New Ideas Robert will be the cousin of DP and Dustin, not brother. Like 99 % of O'vians, Chilli will not be owned by anyone. Emilia will be white but will not be a past version of Emily. Emilia and Chuck will be similar to Emily and Charles in the sense that they are twins, close, and have bad relationships with other family members, but that's about all. If Mandy is to have a child, then she shouldn't have been married to her boyfriend, so it'll have the von Injoface name. Also, the child should be a teen by now. Maybe that could be the pearl parody... hmmm... ps. I liked the crab idea, although I don't think a puffle is worse. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Quitting - not the answer. Quitting the wiki isn't what is gonna solve your "Pressure". I have found the solution to this. According to you, you claim to stay on this wiki for a very long time, seemingly overnight. You develop five O clock shadows, and this has been a pattern. You need to have more sleep, and regulate your time on CPFW. Sleep will get rid of the pressure. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nah Robert should be childless. Besides, he doesn't seem like the type to donate his gamete cells. We could skip that and just give her a (ex) boyfriend. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay Mandy should have buck teeth. That would make her like her parodee. Also, can Mandy be a member of the Fashion Police? Maybe she and Emily will make up, Emily will give her lessons, and she'll beat up the "fashion criminals" Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Label No, she won't have children. She'll be an embarrasment of a mother. Besides, she uses birth control. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Good Ideas But Fredrick and Peter seem off-ish. I think Mandy should have only one child to keep things simpler, and peter seems too similar to DP and Dustin. Maybe just keep Fredrick, but make him not a part of Darktan's army, maybe WishFlyX army, so he is in league with Darktan but not entirely. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well Decapod isn't very willing to be social or interacting, so an army is out of question. He could do a parody of the episode and summmon a bunch of krill to help him, but it'll be a one-time shot. Jenni is a wild puffle who can't talk, and she's mutated, so she doesn't really need a family. She could have just been abandoned when she was 3 months like other puffles. Trickster and Penguii X can be in WishFlyX's army. And I'm not sure that Shadow Light is good for WishFlyX, and we need more explination besides "it's just a power" (WishFlyX already has wings and fangs) Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) re:ideas DTA is never going down. Ever. Especially by Flywish's army. And WishFlyX doesn't need a dragon form to be more badtail than Xorai. Just make him more menacing, cunning, and twisted. And let him be able to defeat Flywish by himself. And I know if Deathfin should be a wannabee villain, although we should make him different than the other villains in some ways. He shouldn't be interested in world domination and should be signifigantly more dangerous than Xorai. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well Deathfin should not be the army type villain, and only forms alliances. He probaby would get the trust of many X-antibodies to help him, but he's not the "leader". And I like Fredrick, and I'll help expand. WishFlyX being an X-virus spreader seems like a good idea. I'll talk when I have more ideas. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) =D --SeahorseTest2 03:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Mandy Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my userpage. Thanks! --It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay Actually Mrs. Blow should be a Helicpoter pilot, trying to teach Robert how to fly. He goes into the helicopter with her and... hilarity ensues. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 13:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oddbraun Dear Client: My good friend, I apologize, but in accordance to the dictates of my conscience, I can't draw an Ozzy Osbourne parody. It would be unholy to sketch the self-titled "Prince of Stinkin' Darkness". Let's just say he didn't use "stinking" as his title. The cross he wears around his neck, and his overall drunken, cursing behavior, is unacceptable to me, and drawing it would be wrong. You see, I coulodn't just give him sunglasses, long hair, and a guitar. If I was to accept your commission, I would do a full, all-out, detailed portrait. I put my best in my work, regardless of content. Slapping on sunglasses doesn't cut it, Flywish. If you've seen my drawing videos, you would notice that I keep several portraits of the character handy, for reference. Some are on an Internet browser, some are on the MS Paint portrait itself. I really don't want to look for, nor download, portraits of Osbourne and his swearing, dark-heavy-screamo-metal brand of music. However, I do not wish to disappoint a friend. As such, I officially owe you another portrait. If there is anything else you would like to commission, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask! Again, I apologize for my rejection of your request, and I hope that is does not damage any online friendships. Regards, TurtleShroom Productions P.S.: Heh heh, "client". Alright Instead of making a new Mwa Mwa why don't you just expand another one? Make sure it is fair game though. Also, I'll need you to edit Carlotta Browne, and put the things I said of UCPFW on there. You can also expand the background, explaining why she's nice, some improtant people in her life, and stuff. Also, IDK whether that article will be the one or not. I'll tell you more later. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to be in my Roblox movie? If you do,just PM me on Roblox. On roblox,I am 12yz12ab.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Comics Okay, here's one. Then there's this one. Tell me whatcha think.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 20:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah It's okay, but it does need expansion. I'm kind of out of ideas, so you can tell what you want for her. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's all the themes. Since ye had to go to the concert... Video:Flywish's Theme in Great Wishing Hun Conflict This is option one. A nice Star Fox piece. Video:Flywish's Theme in Great Wishing Hun Conflict 2 This is a variation of the first. Video:Flywish's Theme in Great Wishing Hun Conflict 3 This is a Zelda piece-but heavy metal. Video:Ben Hun's Theme in Great Wishing Hun Conflict This one just sounded right. FOR BEN HUN. Corai, post your ideas here also. Reply back and tell me which ones ya like. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 22:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Demonstrator Jack image Here it is: I can redo it, if you like. If you want, I can crop out the new EPF phone thing and make it his port. computer.--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 01:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah a bit They don't really like green puffles, but hate red puffles more. Seen with DJ, they dont comdemn marriages between them. And I'll try to help with Jack CONSTITUTION Flywish, please get others, such as Amigopen, Alex, MM, and friends to vote "FOR" the Constitution! Please, you're my only hope!! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Ah say ah say, make wwaaaaaaayyy fo da Kingfish of Loo-zee-annhah. † 21:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) IMPOSTOR! I saw a user called penguinfan on here who claims to be you. is he lying?--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 16:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Check out THIS! File:knicicles.png What'cha think? The big one is a longsword, the rest are knives except for a Hammer Knicicle and a Sabre. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 03:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) That is going on the gallery of Knicicles, and you're going on my Wall of Fame, a Wall of Fame of my favorite users here. Just a quick question Why does your signature mention Nex? Her full name is Agent Nexus, so I'm just wondering what you meant. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Noble Six']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|''' We're glad to have your skills set']] 19:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hey Hi! My name is LuXerra and I am a new user here. First, will u give me back the pages mah Boi and Alebettina? i created those articles. i watch a lot of wwe and i am glad 2 help on your cpwe project. Nexus parody? I was thinking to make a parody of The Nexus. We could call it The Afterus. What do you think? But of course... I'm "against us". LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 18:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) CPWE No, I don't LuX to be Mcool CPWE No, I don't LuX to be Mcool LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 13:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: I think that Brendan is just supposed to be to nice. He is supposed to be the guy who invests and gives his money away. Also, I think that you talk page needs an archive. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 10:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) For u <--Copy and paste into your awards section --Indytig10 Talk with me!! :P 17:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) An idea Your RP blog is a very good idea for a story and we should make it into one. Do you like that idea? Maybe we could call it "A Night At Flywish's Mansion" or something like that. And we add user ideas, and a lot of them. LuXerra Rules!! I DARE YA TO CLICK ON THIS! Talk to me. I have Cookies! 17:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Why Europe Inspires me This is an RL Picture of the Hohenschwangau Castle, which is a well known castle that's actually right next to the world famous Neushwanstein Castle. (aka the Disney Castle.) I have actually been to this place, and saw these two castles. (I went to the Neuswantein Castle because it was more famous.) Now, you can also see the village. It is just the simplicity and design that really is nice. Germans live in beautiful old houses but are very modern. The Streets are even Cobblestone! It's also really green there. Close to Nature. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.''']] 22:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind? Do you mind if LuXerra gets married to Flywish II? LuXerra Rules!! I DARE YA TO CLICK ON THIS! Talk to me. I have Cookies! 14:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay fly. Another idea is if WishFlyX could run DNA Wrestling and say that "CPWE is stage fighting, and this is REAL!" Nah Chuck having 3 kids is plenty. However, you make him Mandy's son. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) re:Question Mainly internet stuff, but they could make bigger projects together, and maybe write a book. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Familiar and Jenni in a relationship *Do you want to have them in a bf-gf relationship now? It would allow more quotes (although Jenni can't speak, she can make cool noises) Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... I thought you were going to give mandy a son. Maybe you can mesh the ideas together to make one bigger article. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me May LuXerra and Flywish II please break up? After it, they can just be friends. The reason for the breakup is that LuXerra got mad at FW2 because she found out about how he attacked the Nerd. I have a new idea for her boyfriend, and it's pretty good. It's not that he's a Mary Sue. I try to make my characters as not like Mary Sue as possible. The PWNSOME LuXerra It's hockey season! GOLAGOLAGOLAGOLAGOLAGOLA! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 17:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Regarding CPWE I did what you wanted for CPWE. *I parodied Daniel Bryan and Michelle McCool for you. *I removed RockHardy so you can move him to DNA (when you do that.) *I changed the CP championship to the USA championship. *I also parodied Justin Gabriel for you. Thanks! The PWNSOME LuXerra GOOOOOOL!!! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 00:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Flywish, I was wondering how I get your Supporter of Flywish Template? It says put this on your page if you are a supporter of Flywish, But it doesn't have a code or anything. Anyways, bye! --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 02:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC)